


Gunpowder Tea

by Vanas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence ist erwachsen, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanas/pseuds/Vanas
Summary: Du bist nutzlos für mich, dachte Graves. Verschwinde schon. 
Doch der Junge ging nicht weiter, er stand vor dem Fenster und starrte herein – bis Graves, enerviert, aufblickte und ihm in die Augen schaute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credence Barebone ist erwachsen, deshalb keine "Underage"-Warnung. Trotzdem ist die Dynamik missbräuchlich und manipulativ. Percival Graves ist nicht nett und die Aussichten sind düster.

Hier war Percival Graves, Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und _Auror_ der MACUSA – unverkennbar, wenn einer der anwesenden No-Majs ihn denn gekannt hätte. Aber natürlich erkannte ihn _niemand_ , als er sich auf der Straße unter die Reporter und Journalisten mischte - wahrscheinlich hielten sie ihn für einen Polizeibeamten (gar nicht so falsch), vielleicht FBI (Graves mochte den Gedanken) oder militärischer Geheimdienst (aber spielte es eine Rolle, was die No-Majs dachten?). Er sprang über die geborstenen Pflastersteine, die das Phänomen hinterlassen hatte, und musterte den klaffenden Spalt in der Mitte der Avenue. Eine Spur der Zerstörung, wie er sie selten zuvor gesehen hatte, und ihre Ursache war Gegenstand der Ermittlungen. Ein magisches Geschöpf? Eine Energie? Eine unbekannte Wesenheit? Die Reporter um Graves herum fotografierten ohne Unterlass, ihre Kameras klickten manisch, aber die übliche Sensationslust der Meute war gedämpft von so etwas wie echter _Angst_.

Graves legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte hinauf zu dem zerstörten Wohnblock. Die Wände waren aus den Wohneinheiten gesprengt wie von einer gewaltigen Explosion. _Gasexplosion_ , hatte jemand gesagt, aber Graves hatte Gasunfälle gesehen; er hatte alle Arten von Explosionen und Unfällen gesehen und nichts, _nichts_ hatte ausgesehen wie die absolute Zerstörung, die sich dem Auge hier bot.

Sie war fast _schön_ , in ihrer ungezähmten Wildheit.

Graves strich mit einer Hand über den grauen Schal, den er offen unter seinem weiß gesäumten Mantel trug, und dachte an heißen Tee. In der Nähe gab es einen eleganten _tearoom_ , aber das war nicht der Ort, den er für seine Teepause bevorzugte. Nein, da gab es ein chinesisches Teehaus, ein Stück entfernt in Chinatown – das Lokal war schmuddelig, naturgemäß, aber es hatte den besten Tee der Stadt. _Genau der richtige Ort, um unbeobachtet darüber nachzudenken, was er als nächstes unternehmen würde_.

Graves bog um die Ecke, in eine finstere Seitengasse, und _disapparierte_.

 

" _Gunpowder tea_ ", sagte die kleine Frau, die ihm seinen Tee servierte. Sie trug traditionelle chinesische Tracht, Graves hätte nicht sagen können, ob es der Kunden zuliebe war oder aus echtem Traditionsbewusstsein.

"Danke." Der Tee war bereits aufgebrüht, aber die Teeblätter standen in einem Schälchen daneben, vielleicht als Beweis, dass tatsächlich frischer Tee verwendet worden war statt eines bloßen Aufgusses. Schade, dass die Blätter im feuchten Zustand ihre hübsche Kugelform verloren. Graves nippte. "Sehr gut", sagte er.

Die Frau lächelte schmallippig und zog sich zurück.

Das Teehaus hatte eine Beschriftung aus chinesischen Lettern, die Graves einmal als _Tempel des Himmels_ entschlüsselt hatte. Der edle Name passte nicht. Dieser sogenannte _Tempel_ hätte, was die Optik anging, genauso gut Opium verkaufen können wie Tee, und offen gesagt war Graves aufgrund eben dieser Annahme beim ersten Mal hereingekommen. Es hatte ihn ein wenig enttäuscht, keine Opiumhöhle vorzufinden, aber der Tee hatte ihn schließlich überzeugt. Und nicht nur der Tee - er schätzte mittlerweile die Dunkelheit im Inneren, die Verschwiegenheit der kleinen Nischen und die an Unhöflichkeit grenzende Diskretion der Angestellten.

Der Tee war stark. Graves nahm einen Schluck und genoss die subtile Bitterkeit, während er seinen Blick über die kleinen Fensterscheiben schweifen ließ. Sie waren innen von Feuchtigkeit beschlagen, ein weiterer Garant für die Privatsphäre, die dieses Etablissement gewährleistete.

_Es sei denn, jemand war so unverschämt, direkt durchs Fenster zu starren._

Graves setzte bedächtig seine Tasse ab und tat, als hätte er den Jungen nicht bemerkt. Es war eines der Barebone-Kinder, die den ganzen Tag in der Stadt unterwegs waren, um Pamphlete und Flugblätter der radikalen _Second Salemers_ zu verteilen. Graves hatte vor ein paar Wochen mit dem Jungen gesprochen, in der Hoffnung, ihn als Informanten anwerben zu können, aber er hatte verschüchtert und panisch reagiert. Graves hätte seine ängstlich gebeugte Silhouette überall erkannt.

_Du bist nutzlos für mich. Verschwinde schon._

Doch der Junge ging nicht weiter, er stand vor dem Fenster und starrte herein – bis Graves, enerviert, aufblickte und ihm in die Augen schaute.

Die Reaktion war unerwartet. Ein Blitz schien den Körper des Jungen zu durchzucken, etwas flackerte in seinem Blick und ließ seine schmale Gestalt beben. Einen Moment lang strafften sich seine Schultern und Graves sah, dass der Junge viel größer war, _älter_ , als er gedacht hatte.

Aber dann sank er wieder in sich zusammen, krümmte sich mehr als zuvor, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Nur seine Lippen bewegten sich, es schien Graves Name zu sein, den er sagte. "Mr. Graves. _Mr. Graves._ "

Percival Graves betrachtete ihn durch die beschlagene Scheibe. Der Blick des Jungen war jetzt _flehentlich_ , aber Graves hatte beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, was der Inhalt dieses Flehens sein mochte. Doch seine Neugier siegte. Er hob die Hand und bewegte die Finger in der universalen Geste für "Komm her".

 

Credence Barebone hockte auf der zerschlissenen Polsterung des Sessels, den die Chinesin auf Graves' Wunsch an den Tisch geschoben hatte, und zitterte vor Kälte. Vielleicht, dachte Graves, spürte der Junge erst im Warmen, wie sehr er draußen gefroren hatte. Und _dass_ er gefroren hatte, daran bestand kein Zweifel – Credence trug einen dünnen Anzug, ohne Übermantel, und seine bloßen Hände waren gerötet und rissig. Er starrte vor sich auf die Tischplatte und zuckte zusammen, als die Chinesin wiederkam und ein kleines Tablett vor ihn hinstellte.

Graves stützte die Handgelenke auf den Tisch und beugte sich vor. "Du trinkst doch Tee?"

Credence schluckte, sein Adamsapfel wanderte auf und ab. Er schaute nicht auf, als er flüsterte, "Das sieht nicht aus wie Tee."

"Credence." Liebe Güte, der Junge _verkrampfte sich_ , wenn man ihn nur ansprach. "Es ist weißer Tee. Er ist besonders mild und angenehm im Geschmack. Man trinkt ihn ohne Milch, deshalb ist er so klar."

"Weißer Tee", flüsterte Credence fasziniert. Er streckte die Hände danach aus, vorsichtig, als erwartete er, dass man ihm das Tablett im nächsten Moment wegziehen würde. Graves betrachtete den Jungen, wie er die Teeschale in beide Hände nahm und sie andächtig hob. Graves nahm seine eigene Schale und leerte den Rest des Tees, während er über den Rand hinweg Credence beim Trinken zusah. Kleine, prüfende Schlucke, bevor der Junge die Tasse wieder abstellte, ohne seine kalten Hände zu lösen. Graves bemerkte, dass sich Narben über seine Handrücken zogen.

"Schmeckt dir der Tee?"

Der Ausdruck auf Credences Gesicht war amüsant - ein Hauch von Verzweiflung, als suche er nach der richtigen Antwort. Aber immerhin, er hob den Kopf und sah Graves einen Moment lang in die Augen. "Ja?", sagte er zweifelnd.

"Ich kann etwas anderes bestellen, wenn du willst."

"Nein!" Credences Finger schlossen sich fester um die kleine Schale. "Ich meine, vielen Dank, Mr. Graves. Bitte nicht. Es ist gut. Der Tee ist sehr gut."

Graves lehnte sich zurück in die gepolsterte Nische, die er als Sitzplatz gewählt hatte. "Ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen, Credence. Seit wann missioniert ihr in Chinatown?"

"Nicht in Chinatown, Mr Graves, verzeihen Sie. Aber am Broadway – und Broome Street –" Seine Stimme begann zu zittern und verlor sich.

"Dann wundert es mich umso mehr, dass du hier bist."

"Ich habe Sie gesehen, Mr. Graves." Credence zog den Kopf ein, als erwarte er Schläge. "Es tut mir so leid."

Graves fühlte sich zu gleichen Teilen abgestoßen und angezogen von der Angst des Jungen; er fragte sich, was ihm solche Furcht einflößte.

_Er kann nicht wissen, was ich bin – oder doch?_

"Credence? Was tut dir leid?"

Ein Schauder lief durch Credences Körper. "Ich habe Sie gesehen, Mr. Graves. An der Ecke zur Broome Street. Wie Sie –"

"Credence", sagte Graves sehr sanft. "Schau mich an."

Credence hob den Kopf, aber sein Blick blieb knapp unter Graves' Augen hängen. Graves streckte die Hand aus und legte sie um Credences Finger, die noch immer die Teeschale umklammert hielten.

"Du hast gesehen, wie ich _appariert_ bin, nicht wahr?" Er sprach leise und ruhig, als erzählte er eine Gutenachtgeschichte. "Zuerst war da nichts als die leere Seitengasse, und dann, plötzlich, war ich da. Aus der leeren Luft. Ist es das, was du gesehen hast?" Seine Finger strichen über Credences rauhen Handrücken, aber dann zog er die Hand zurück. "Antworte mir."

"Es war nur Zufall, Mr. Graves. Oh Gott, es war nur Zufall, dass ich an der Straßenecke stand."

Graves lauschte in sich hinein. Da war etwas an dem Jungen, eine undefinierbare Energie. Schon beim letzten Mal hatte Graves dieses Gefühl gehabt, Spuren von Magie, aber schwach, kraftlos, ohnmächtig. Wahrscheinlich war der Junge ein _Squib_ , ohne es zu wissen. _Nun, umso besser_.

Er nickte. "Natürlich war es Zufall, Credence. Und es ist ganz ohne Belang."

Der Junge atmete hörbar aus. Sein Blick richtete sich auf Graves Gesicht, dann auf seine Augen.

"Trink deinen Tee", sagte Graves.

"Ja, Mr. Graves."

Er sah zu, wie Credence trank, und als er fertig war, nahm Graves die kleine Kanne und füllte Credences Tasse auf.

"Danke", flüsterte der Junge. Die Wärme in der Teestube schien ihn endlich zu erreichen, seine Wangen bekamen ein klein wenig Farbe. Graves fragte sich, wie alt er sein mochte. Achtzehn, neunzehn? Vielleicht sogar älter – aber diese bedauernswerten Waisen waren so unterernährt, dass man Mary-Lou Barebone eigentlich die Lizenz entziehen sollte, ein Heim zu führen.

"Wo hast du deine Flugblätter?", fragte Graves beiläufig, während er der Chinesin quer durch den Raum signalisierte, noch eine Kanne Tee zu bringen. "Alle schon verteilt für heute?"

"Nein, Mr. Graves. Ich habe – ich habe noch ein paar hier." Credence holte ein paar bedruckte Zettel aus seiner Tasche und legte sie auf den Tisch. Es stand immer dasselbe darauf, _Tod den Hexen_ , _Wir brauchen ein neues Salem_ , _Zauberei ist Sünde_. Graves zog mit spitzen Fingern eines der Pamphlete zu sich herüber und begann zu lesen.

"Magie ist Sünde", wisperte Credence. "Zauberei ist wider die Natur."

Graves schaute auf. Eine lange Haarsträhne löste sich aus seinem sorgfältig frisierten Schopf, er strich sie zurück und fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine rasierte Schläfe. "Was mich interessiert, Credence, ist, warum du mir trotzdem bis hierher gefolgt bist."

Die kleine Chinesin kam mit einer frischen Kanne Tee und stellte sie vor Credence auf den Tisch.

"Danke", sagte Graves. Er fixierte den Jungen mit seinem Blick. " _Die Hexen sollen brennen?_ Und die Hexer?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Credence. Er klang verzweifelt. "Ich weiß es nicht, Mr. Graves."

"Setz dich zu mir, Credence." Graves machte eine winzige Kopfbewegung in Richtung des freien Platzes neben sich. Credence starrte ihn an, aber er sagte nichts. Dann stand er langsam auf und schob sich neben Graves auf die gepolsterte Sitzbank.

Es war ein unerwartetes Vergnügen. Graves' Körper – _sein_ Körper – _der Körper, in dem er sich befand_ – reagierte mit Interesse auf die Nähe des Jungen.

"Gib mir deine Hand", sagte er leise. "Wer schlägt dich, Credence? Deine Mutter?"

Der Junge schauderte, als Graves seine Hand zwischen beide Handflächen nahm. Er nickte.

"Mit einem Rohrstock auf die Hände?"

"Ja, Mr. Graves."

"Aber nicht nur."

"Nein, Mr. Graves."

"Sag mir, wie sie dich schlägt."

"Mit dem Gürtel", wisperte Credence gequält. "Aber sie muss es ja tun. Es ist richtig so."

Graves ließ seine Hand los. "Credence", sagte er sanft, "warum bleibst du bei ihr? Du bist alt genug, um alleine zu leben."

"Wenn ich weggehe", flüsterte der Junge, "wer gibt dann auf meine Schwestern Acht? Die Mutter schlägt sie tot, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin."

"Ich verstehe." Graves lehnte sich zurück. "Du fühlst dich verpflichtet."

Credence fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Beim letzten Mal wollten Sie mich etwas fragen. Es ging um die Kinder im Heim, nicht wahr?"

Graves betrachtete ihn. Dann hob er den Kopf und überblickte das kleine Teehaus. "Ich trage – _Verantwortung_ – in der magischen Gemeinschaft. In dieser Funktion bin ich einem Rätsel auf der Spur, bei dessen Lösung du mir vielleicht helfen kannst."

"Ich?"

"Wir suchen ein Kind, Credence. Ein Waisenkind mit magischen Fähigkeiten, nicht älter als zehn oder elf. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist. Aber ich vermute, dass Mary-Lou Barebone das Kind bei sich aufgenommen hat."

"Meine Mutter?"

"Deine Mutter." Graves bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. "Halte deine Augen und Ohren offen, Credence. Und wenn dir etwas auffällt – " Er legte die Hand auf das knochige Knie des Jungen. "Ich werde dir helfen, unter der Bedingung, dass auch du mir hilfst."

"Ja, Mr. Graves."

Graves spürte den Körper des Jungen unter seiner Handfläche. Credence war nicht von ihm weggerückt. Ganz im Gegenteil, Credences schmaler Oberschenkel presste sich an seinen, eine Gelegenheit für Graves, seine Hand ein Stück weiter nach oben zu schieben.

"Mr. Graves –"

_Und noch ein Stück weiter._

Credence schloss die Augen und seufzte leise.

_Interessant_.

Graves zog seine Hand zurück. Es verwunderte ihn selbst, wie sehr ihm die kleine Vorstellung gefallen hatte. Credence Barebone war _reizend_ , wenn man ihn genauer betrachtete.

"Du bist ein lieber Junge", sagte Graves heiser. "Lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes sagen. Auch nicht von deiner Mutter."

"Sie sagt nicht viel. Man muss nur die Regeln einhalten. Heute wird sie mich schlagen, weil ich zu spät nach Hause komme."

"Weil du mit mir gesprochen hast?"

"Ja, Mr. Graves." Credence stand auf und sammelte die Flugblätter ein, die er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Seine Wangen waren gerötet. "Aber das macht nichts."

Graves beobachtete ihn. "Finde das Kind für mich", sagte er. "Wenn dieses Problem erst aus der Welt ist, wird sich alles ändern. Auch für dich."

Credence steckte die Flugblätter in die Tasche. Er nickte ernsthaft.

"Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du nach Hause kommst, Credence. Bevor deine Mutter zu misstrauisch wird."

"Wie kann ich Sie finden, wenn ich etwas herausbekomme?"

Graves lächelte. "Ich finde dich."

Er blickte aus dem Fenster.

Der Junge lief die Straße hinunter und verschwand im Verkehrsgewühl.

**Author's Note:**

> Besucht mich auf tumblr: [vanasartis](http://vanasartis.tumblr.com).


End file.
